


Hot Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Chicago is in the middle of a heatwave.





	Hot Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt heatwave.

Chicago was being strangled in the hot, sweaty grip of a heatwave. Fraser was in Ray’s apartment sitting in front of an air conditioner that was making a worrying squealing sound every once in a while. Fraser might have been hot in his red surge, but he had told Ray he was fine. 

Ray had insisted that they and Dief come over to the apartment and cool off. Ray had been very insistent and Fraser had been momentarily distracted by a bead of sweat that slid down Ray’s neck that he had the sudden urge to follow with his tongue, but he resisted the urge. That would not be buddies, as Ray would say.

‘Don’t get too comfortable, once we have satisfied Ray we are going back to The Consulate to fulfil our duties,’ Fraser said as he turned to look at Dief.

Dief was laying on Ray’s couch and a fan was blowing on his fur, ruffling it. He grumbled at Fraser and buried his nose into Ray’s poncho. 

‘Now, there is no excuse for that kind of language, you are Canadian not American.’

‘Dief swearing like a sailor?’ Ray asked from behind Fraser.

Fraser turned around ready to confirm that that was the case, but all his words were lost as he stared at Ray. Ray was wearing a white tank top that was tight across his chest, but what made Fraser lose his words was Ray’s legs. Ray was wearing a pair of shorts that looked like jeans that had had the legs cut off and Ray’s pale, muscular thighs were on full display.

He just stared. Maybe it was because Ray was erotic in general, but his bare legs were more alluring than the pictures of naked women that Fraser’s uncle had kept in the false bottom of his truck.

‘You okay, Benton-Buddy? You look as red as your uniform,’ Ray said and Fraser tore his eyes away from Ray’s legs and focused on Ray’s face.

‘Oh yes, perhaps the heat has affected me more than I was aware,’ Fraser said. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, the heat must have played a part in his infatuation.

‘Ah, gotcha. Maybe we should stay inside and watch tv.’

‘That sounds like a fine idea.’

Ray grinned and Fraser’s breath caught. 

They sat on the couch and Dief rested his head on Ray’s lap and his body was a comforting weight on Fraser’s own lap. Ray ran his fingers through Dief’s fur and Dief’s tail wagged against Fraser.

He couldn’t blame Dief, if Fraser was petted by Ray he probably would wag his tail too (if he had a tail, that was). 

His mouth suddenly felt dry as he pictured Ray’s long slender fingers touching him.

‘Could I trouble you for a glass of water?’

‘Sure. Sure. No problem. I could use a beer myself.’

Dief jumped off the couch and Ray walked over to his kitchen. After several moments, he came back with a glass of water and a bottle of beer. 

Ray flopped back down on the couch and handed Fraser a glass of water. Fraser gulped down the water and the cold liquid slid down his throat.

He heard the sound of Ray popping the top on his beer and found his head turning. He watched as Ray’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank his beer.

Perhaps it was the heat, or maybe it was just Ray, but Fraser couldn’t resist anymore. He put his glass of water on Ray’s coffee table and reached over and took Ray’s beer bottle from Ray’s hand.

‘What the...?’ Ray asked with wide eyes.

‘I know this must be sudden, but could a kiss you?’ Fraser asked as he took Ray’s hand and revelled in the feeling of Ray’s warm skin against his fingers.

Ray’s eyes went wide, but then he grinned. ‘Are you kidding? I would love that!’

Fraser moves close and brushed his lips against Ray. Ray’s lips were rough and nothing like Victoria’s, but he couldn’t get enough of Ray. Ray pulled Fraser close as he deepened the kissed. 

All of Fraser’s senses were overwhelmed; He tasted the saltiness of Ray’s lips, his nose was filled with Ray’s cool scent, Ray’s legs were solid and the skin was soft under Fraser’s fingers and he could hear the happy noises that Ray made.

They broke the kiss and Fraser had the urge to lick Ray’s alluring neck and for one of the few times in his life he gave into his urge. Ray laughed as Fraser licked a strip up Ray’s neck; Ray’s skin was salty under Fraser tongue.

‘You got a licking fetish?’ Ray asked as Fraser kissed and sucked on Ray’s neck.

He removed his mouth from Ray neck and grinned. ‘Oh yes, your skin is very alluring.’

Ray grinned back. ‘Oh yeah, you wanna take this to the bedroom and have fun getting hot and sweaty?’

Fraser stood up and took Ray’s hand and lead him to the bedroom. He couldn’t wait to have fun with Ray. It was just one of many, many times they had the kind of fun. They enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
